


Stark

by Whitelupa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelupa/pseuds/Whitelupa
Summary: Tony Stark has finally decided to settle down with the woman of his dreams. However, one would think that Annabelle was getting more than she bargained for. No, its Mr.Stark who has gotten more than he bargained for. Thrust out of his world and into Annabelle's, Tony will have to learn to adapt or be eaten.





	1. Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OTP, I love them to death. I did this for fun but its also a canon story more or less. I hope you all enjoy!   
> :}

Tony Stark was a genius, playboy, philanthropist and billionaire who had a bad habit of drinking booze and having one night stands with sexy woman. He also had a bad habit of being fashionably late. Today was no exception to that. Tony found himself walk into Willy’s on tenth and broadway in downtown Malibu. He looked around the joint, it was abnormally quiet tonight. Business was slow and he found himself move towards the bar. 

He was wearing a nice t-shirt and jeans. He took a seat at the bar and the bartender came over. “Mr.Stark, the usual?” He inquired. “Yeah” Tony said almost distracted as something caught his eye. Three seats down from him sat a fair skinned brunette woman with wavy hair. Her eyes a dark brown and she had a scar on her right eye. She was wearing a black long sleeve flannel and blue jeans, she was curvaceous..and way out of his league. She looked miserable as she drank her beer. 

Tony knew he shouldn’t have, but something about her was drawing him in. He moved to sit next to her, dragging his beer over with him. “You know, a pretty girl like you doesn’t need to be drinking.” The woman stole a glance at him, “I could say the same thing to you, Mr.Stark.” So she knew who he was, even better. “I um...alright. I mean, you look troubled and drinking doesn’t normal help.” She put her drink down, “What? Wait wait wait...why do you care?” She asked shaking her head. “Because I’ve been in your shoes. So...do you wanna tell me what's eating you?” 

She scoffed, “You don’t know me...and I know how you are with the ladies.” She chugged down her beer, “You’re not getting in my pants.” Tony lean back, “Listen, sweetheart, I just want to help if I can.” The woman sighed, ordering another beer. “Can I ask your name at least?” He asked leaning forward, murmuring. The woman looked at him before she sighed again, “Annabelle.” 

“That’s beautiful” he replied. 

“Stop it, Stark” she said and drank her beer. “You know I have a name too. Its Anthony.” 

The woman met his gaze now, “Anthony Stark? Really?” “Yeah really. Now, where are you from, kitten?” He asked. Anna laughed, “A galaxy far far away….I left when things got rough. Never looked back.” “Ran away from home, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-four. I’m never going back...starting over…I lost everyone I cared about.” Tony felt for her, “I’m sorry hun, I lost my folks too.” Anna looked at him, “I’m sorry.” “Ah that's alright...alcohol numbs the pain, right?” He replied and lifted his beer to his lips. Was it love at first sight? She had no idea but she knew she didn’t want him to drink. She placed a hand on his, “Tony, put the drink down. It numbs the pain but doesn’t help.” She took the beer from his lips and put it down on the table. “I’ve struggled, a long time with livin...but no matter what you keep finding something to fight for.” He looked at her eyes, they had softened and no longer looked at him with hate but compassion. He sighed, a bit uneasy and straightened. 

He patted her hand with his. “You’re a good kid” he said and was going to get up but the woman stopped him. She found herself straddled him and she cupped his face in her hands and she lean in and kissed his lips. He was wide eyed but he held her wrists and closed his eyes and kissed back. She broke the kiss and looked down at him, “I thought I wasn’t getting in your pants…” he replied and placed his hands on her hips. “Well...I’ve seen the real Tony Stark...I like him better than the celebrity..” He pulled her close to his frame and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I like you Stark, I’d like to get to know you more…” She kissed his neck, burying her face in it and inhaling his scent. “Dare to come home with me?” He asked with a shudder. 

“Only if you take me to bed…” she replied. Tony moved her off him, “It's a date…” he replied looking down at her as he stood up. She smiled up at him and she followed Tony outside. They drove home to his mansion on the cliff in Malibu. They pulled into his garage full of fancy cars. She climbed out and he climbed out and locked the car. He grabbed her by an arm and pulled her close to his frame. He ran a hand through her hair, so soft. He looked at her before cupping one of her cheeks and he leaned in and kissed her lips so tenderly, she kissed back, a slight moan into his mouth made him grin. “Take me to bed, Tony…” she murmured. He picked the woman up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His forearms supported her butt as he walked her upstairs. 

She smiled at him, only making it as far as the futon in the living room. He put her down and pressed himself into her as his shirt came untucked and he kissed her. She forced her hands under his shirt and pulled it up and off over his head. He complied as her hands traced his chest and around the RT node in his chest. It glowed like a nightlight, she found it beautiful. He stopped kissing her and watched her, “Beautiful…” she murmured and touched it with a hand. He watched her, “It's not beautiful” he murmured. Anna looked up at him, “Course it is...like you..” she kissed the tender area around his node and it made him shiver with delight and moan. “That’s tender…” he murmured. 

The woman smiled, “Are you going to undress me?” Tony was hesitant but he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. It exposed her silky black bra. He kissed her neck before reaching his hands around to unclasp her bra and letting it fall. He trailed the kisses down her neck and cupped a breast before he suckled a nipple. The woman moaned, throwing her head back. “Baby…” she murmured as he massaged her other breast. He stopped sucking her nipple and looked at her before trailing the kisses down to her navel. He reached her zipper and pulled it down before tugging her pants down as well. She gripped his pants, already feeling a bulge in them. She purred and kissed his neck before pulling his pants down, now just in his boxers. 

He stared at her black underwear before he curled her fingers in her waistband and pulled them down, she was exposed to him now. He grabbed her legs and pressed himself close, grinding against her in his boxers only. She moaned throatily, “God Tony…” he was so hard and big and he claimed her mouth in a kiss. He trailed the kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, down her chest to her navel. He placed a hand on her stomach as he reached her luscious lips. “Tony...what are you-OHHH!” She moaned in pleasure and tilted her head back as he ran his tongue along her lips. “Why…” she whined. “I need to break you in...so you get used to my girth…” he replied and licked her lips again before using his free hand to part her lips and flick his tongue across her clit. She moaned like the slut she was as his cool tongue was shoved inside and then pulled out, simulating thrusting. 

He licked her clit before he furiously lapped before sucking. She moaned and she convulsed as he moaned and licked every ounce of fluid from her. Once done he licked his lips and crawled over her. “You are so sweet…” he murmured and kissed her. She blushed as he pulled his boxers down to free his erection from its cage. She smiled as he pressed close and she felt his girth brush against her thigh. “You’re so big…” she murmured and placed her hands on his chest. He held her hips, “Well...I get that a lot..” he gripped his shaft and pumped it for good measure, wanting so bad to shove it inside her and feel how her walls felt. “Wait...Tony I can’t let you do this if you’re not serious about our relationship…” she murmured. Tony looked at her, sincerely, “I’m serious…” he replied and found himself look down at his shaft. It throbbed, aching for attention, for her. 

He pressed the head against her lips, she was warm. He positioned his hips before he gasped with a groan and watched her engulf his head as he thrust forward. He moaned with bliss feeling her warmth, shoving his head in and then his full length. She moaned and clenched him so tightly, she was a nice wet and warm pocket for him. “God…” Tony murmured and placed both arms on either side of her to stable himself. She had never hugged a man so tightly before, she needed him, how she wanted him. She wouldn’t accept any other man at this point for a mate. “You’re so big…” 

“You’re so warm…” he rasped. 

They kissed and he moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her close by the hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled out before shoving himself back inside. He started to thrust slowly into her. “You feel so good inside me…” she whimpered. “You feel so good around me…” he whined in reply. This woman was making him melt. He started to thrust a bit faster into her. “Tony! Tony!” She cried. He panted with a huff, “Anna! ANNA!” He cried her name. “Baby...baby please..” she whimpered. She wanted to know what he felt like, how sticky and warm his sperm was. He nuzzled the side of her neck with his face, nibbling on occasion. “Anthony! Anthony!” She whined. 

Her nails dug across his back and he liked the slightly rough treatment as he groaned and some of his pre tainted her inside. It was cold, but what she wanted was his warm spunk later to come. She kissed his neck, trailing kisses to his chest and sucking a nipple. He moaned and thrusted forward into her. “You are such a bad girl…” he moaned as she pinched his nipple. “Hmm...come on Daddy…” she purred seductively. “Hnn...damn woman…” he groaned closing his eyes and thrusting into her harder and looking down. He panted heavily, oh boy she was making him work, walls getting wetter. She hugged him tighter, he wasn’t allowed to pull out, she wouldn’t let him. “Cum for me…” she begged and petted his hair nuzzling his face. He rasped, “I’ll try...I’ll try…” 

He felt tingly in his nethers, slightly. He was getting that warm sensation, how he just needed that release but it wouldn’t come. She moaned and winced before her body convulsed and she coated his member with off cyan/white fluid. He groaned as she bathed him and he kissed her neck as she road out her orgasm. “Tony...please let me have you…” she whined. “I...I oh my god..” he whined and Anna reached down between them and she gripped his shaft and pumped it. “Cum...cum for me...please cum for me…” she begged. He felt the tingling increase and the warm band in his stomach grow, it was going to snap any minute. 

He suddenly slammed hard into her and the band snapped and he screamed. She grabbed his head in her hands and claimed his mouth to silence him as he grabbed her thighs holding her close to him. His body convulsed as his member was shoved in her womb and she moaned into his mouth feeling his warmth coat her. “Mmnn…” he moaned into her mouth feeling the warmth he shared with her as their bodies were engulfed in cyan mist. He continued to kiss her and after the mist was gone she wrapped her arms around him tightly as they made out. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist. As they kissed his seed seeped from her lips and down his member to the futon. They marked each other, they belonged to each other now. Tony was one of her now. He stopped kissing her, but didn’t remove himself as he looked down, seeing his seed. 

“Well...that's different…” he murmured. Anna kissed his cheek, “Hmm...pretty isn’t it?” Tony looked her in the eyes, “I...suppose…” Anna smiled and nuzzled his face with her own, “I love you Anthony Edward Stark…” He sighed and kissed her cheek, “I love you Annabelle” he replied as he rest his head on her breasts and he closed his eyes and fell asleep, so groggy. 

Morning came quick, Tony groaned and he sat up on the futon, rubbing his head. He looked about, seeing a slender milky body next to him. The covers concealed his nakedness and that of the woman. So it wasn’t a dream, he had rocked her world last night. He sighed and draped a hand over her side and snuggled close to her, spooning her. She smiled in her sleep, “I thought you would have left…” he replied and kissed her neck teasingly. “Mmm...after last night? How could I dearest?” Did she? Yes, she did call him an affectionate term. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling before kissing his cheek. 

She kissed his cheek, this girl was serious. He grinned and cupped her cheek in one of his hands and lean in and kissed her hard. She moaned back into his mouth, returning that hard kiss. “Tony...I’m not a fan of one night stands…if you want to continue this...little game...then...I need to know you’ll stay around…”” she murmured. 

“You’ll have me as long as you want me…” he murmured in reply. The woman smiled and snuggled close to his chest. He looked over her body, seeing some stomach scars. “What caused those?” he inquired. Anna looked up at him, “I was impaled...it killed one of my children…” she said honestly and a bit sadly. Tony fell silent, all he could do was hold her tightly. “Well...that’s not going to happen anymore. I don’t let the things I love fall apart…” he murmured. Anna smiled and snuggled him, she loved him and he loved her.


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Anna have decided they want to take their relationship to the next level. However, Anna comes to the realization that pregnancy might not be possible. But for Tony, no was just not an option. Can the genius come up with some way to get his wife the child she wants with the help of his science bro, Bruce Banner? Anything is possible, he is Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was skeptical to write this part. But after talking with a few friends we can agree that Tony would try getting in Anna's pants anytime of the day.

Three months went by before the woman ended up moving in with Tony. It was another three months before they decided they wanted something more. Tony was working in his lab downstairs at his mansion. He was working on a new facial recognition program. Anna came downstairs with a cup of coffee for him. “Hello dearest” Anna murmured and she kissed him. Tony smiled at her, turning around in his seat. He looked at her and kissed her back, “To what do I owe the pleasure of you bringing me coffee?” he inquired. Anna chuckled, “Well...that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. 

Uh oh….what had he done now? 

She pulled up another stool and took a seat across from him. “Tony...you love me, right?” 

“Well, I mean I only let you move in...spend my money...drive my expensive cars…married you...” 

Anna blushed, “Okay but...what about….” she was having trouble saying it. “What’s wrong?” he asked putting his screwdriver down on the table, he was concerned now. He furrowed his brows in discomfort and he took her hands in his own, strong calloused ones. “Anna, talk to me” he said, almost pleadingly. Anna looked at him, “Tony, I want a baby...” He sunk back in his seat, she didn’t? Did she just? She did. “Tony?”’ Anna murmured. Tony was lost in thought, children? The woman sighed and she stood up to leave.

Tony shook his head coming out of his confused daze. “Anna? Wait!” He exclaimed and grabbed her hand. She sighed and he pulled her between his legs, close to his frame. “A baby? My baby? Anna are you...serious?” He inquired. The woman looked at him, “Of course I am...I love you Tony…” she murmured. He pulled her close and closed his eyes kissing her hard. She kissed him back just as hard if not harder. He stood up, gripping her hips and pulling her close to his frame. “Well...I guess it's not too late to try..” 

She smiled as he picked her up and he put her on the work table. She smiled as he lean over and kiss her, trailing his hands intimately down her body. He gripped the zipper on her pants and tugged, biting at her lip in which he smirked staring into her eyes. She grinned back and kissed his chin. He pulled her zipper down, expertly stripping her of her pants as well. She smiled as he slowly grind against her. She moaned, feeling the bulge in his pants. He smirked down at her before kissing her again. 

He pulled his pants off and down swiftly, only in his shorts now. He pressed against her, she felt so warm. He was so hard, member throbbing as he grinded against her. She moaned, “Tony…” She called his name, wanting him. He slipped off his boxers before he slid his length inside her, deep and her walls clenched him tightly. He groaned loudly, “Why are you so tight?” He inquired. “Because I’ve missed you…” she murmured. He smiled and held her close as their hips rocked back and forth slowly, but passionately. He claimed her mouth in a passionate french kiss, both of them closing their eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

He always enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin, his member going in and out of her. He moaned before he felt a twisting in his stomach, the damn about to burst. “Tony...just cum…” she rasped. “I’m close hun…” he replied. He suddenly felt the band in his stomach snap and he cried out slamming into her. He came deep, spilling his seed inside her. His head entering her womb, it coated her insides. Her stomach grew warm and Tony came down from his climax and he rest his head on her chest. “I love you baby…” Anna murmured. 

As much as they wanted a baby, it was going to he a very long time before they could ever conceive one. Tony sat on edge of their bed and he waited for Anna to come out of the bathroom. The door opened with a creek and the woman came out. Tony looked at her with curious eyes, “Are we pregnant?” He asked. Anna frowned and shook her head, “I’m sorry dearest.” Tony got up and came over to Anna. “I thought we’d be pregnant by now...I don’t understand, maybe it's me” she murmured. Tony took her in his arms and hugged her. “No...it couldn’t be you. It could just be me, I’m older than you” he said, trying to soothe her. “Tony...I just want a family…” she murmured sadly. 

He took her face in his hands, “Dear, I’ll try everything I possibly can to make you happy. If we can’t get pregnant...well….maybe we can get a surrogate?” Anna sighed, “I want to know why…why can’t we conceive…” Tony knew she had to give her closure, so the next day, they both went to a fertility specialist. They sat waiting, Tony had an arm wrapped around her shoulders lovingly. He was looking at his phone when the doctor came in. “Mr. Stark, Miss Bloom” he said. Tony put his phone away and he paid attention for once. “Well, Mr.Stark the good news is that your sperm is perfectly normal. You are very fertile, nowhere near sterile.” He looked at Anna, “Miss Bloom, your medical records showed some impalement. These old injuries, not entirely healed, have affected your body’s ability to conceive. For now, I’m going to have to say you are sterile” he said. 

That broke Anna’s heart, she found herself turn into Tony’s chest and cry. Tony held her and he cupped the back of her head in one of his hands. “There are other options to having a child. Surrogates, adoption, egg and sperm donors-“ the doctor was cut off as Tony glared at him. “We’re done here” he said getting Anna up and walking out with her. He opened the car door for her and she climbed in. He sighed and rubbed his face before coming around and getting in the driver’s seat. He looked at the sad woman, taking her hand in his. “Anna, we’ll figure something out sweetheart, I promise.” Anna looked at him, “Don’t make a girl a promise if you know you can’t keep it…” she murmured sadly. Tony sighed and he started the car and he drove out of the parking lot. He steered with one hand while he rested his head on the other one on the window. He looked over at Anna, the woman was lost in her own little world. 

Tony wanted to give her the world, he wasn’t going to lie he wanted a family with her. He wanted a baby too, a little girl he could tuck in at night, read stories to, and buy nice dresses. He wasn’t getting any younger, he was 47 and Anna was young as well, 24. Time was running out for both of them, she would be 30 in no time. Tony watched Anna, glancing at her every once in a while. The drive back to the mansion was very quiet. Tony pulled into the underground garage and turned the car off. He looked at Anna, watching her get out. He was quick to follow, he was really worried about her. She went upstairs to their bedroom and she flopped back on the bed. Tony came upstairs moments later and in after her. He took off his jacket and he looked at her on the bed. She was staring up at the ceiling.

He lay on the bed next to her, “Anna?” 

Anna sighed heavily, “What is wrong with me…” 

Tony propped himself up and he took her head in his hands, “There is nothing wrong with you...nothing wrong with you at all.” Anna looked into his eyes, “Tony...I’m infertile…” “So what? That won’t stop us from having our baby. We’ll get better...I promise. I’ll make you better” he murmured. “How?” she murmured. “I...I don’t know...I’ll figure something out. You know I always do…” he murmured. Anna sighed, “Tony…” 

“You don’t think I’m serious? I’ll pay to have you inseminated if you want to go that far...I’m a billionaire and my soldiers are ready to go to work” he said with a grin which made Anna chuckle and smile up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly, “We’ll figure this out..” he murmured. 

Later Tony was down in his lab, he was surfing the net for something he could do to help Anna. He even went as far to research animal pregnancy to see what scientists were doing. It gave Tony an idea, what if he could manually engineer her egg and his sperm? Then perhaps she could have their child implanted inside her to grow. It was certainly worth a try. He was going to do anything he could to help Anna. He might need Banner’s help, however. “JARVIS, call Banner and tell him that I need him here right away…” “Of course, sir” JARVIS replied. 

An hour or so later Bruce Banner was down in the lab staring at Tony like he was crazy. “So, what do you think?” Tony asked after explaining his plan. “I think you’ve finally lost your mind…” Banner replied. Tony shrugged with a nod, “Probably...but listen, this means the world to Anna.” Bruce sighed, “Alright...let's do it then...on one condition…” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“You just get the specimens and you let ME do the engineering. You’re a danger to your own child…” Bruce said. “You’re probably right…” Tony replied. Bruce was pulling out some equipment and Tony watched, he was suddenly handed a small container. Tony looked down at the container then at Bruce then back at the container and then Bruce again, repeating the antic as he was confused. “What?” Bruce asked. “What do I do with this?” Tony asked. “I need your...ahem...baby batter…” Bruce cleared his throat. “Oh...right…” Tony said and scratched the back of his head. The man when to unzip his zipper on his pants and Bruce shielded his eyes, “GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU IDIOT!” Tony found himself snicker as Bruce shooed him off upstairs. 

Tony went to the bedroom to find Anna on her laptop. She didn’t seem to be paying attention as he hid the container behind his back. He snuck into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. He stared down at the container and scratched the back of his neck. “Well..this is a first…” he murmured. He had never actually jerked himself off before, it was going to be...awkward. It was usually a woman doing this to him. He unzipped his pants and decided he better get to work. 

Anna meanwhile was browsing clothing on her laptop when she heard some questionable noises from the bathroom. She looked up and listened, she thought she heard grunting and slight moaning. “Tony?” she murmured and closed her laptop getting up and heading to the bathroom door. She knocked, “Tony?” she called. Tony was in the middle of trying to get himself to release when Anna scared the shit out of him and he almost dropped the container. “W-What d-dearest?!” he choked. “Are you alright?” she inquired. “Uh...y-yeah...just um...I think I have a urinary tract infection or something..” he replied. “Oh honey….do you want me to come in and take a look? Help you?” Anna asked. “NO!” Tony yelled. 

Anna was a bit taken back and she furrowed her brows, “I mean...no sweetheart..I’m fine…” he said through gritted teeth as his body shuddered as he let the container fill up. He put the cap on and he slowly got up, pulling his pants back up and his zipper. He washed his hands and the sides of the container before he hid it behind his back and he walked out. “Honey, are you okay?” Anna asked. Tony smiled warmly, “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be okay?” he asked. “Because you have a urinary tract infection…” 

“Oh...right...yeah it hurts but I’m alright otherwise, thanks for asking.” 

He hurried to get out of the room, “Tony” 

He paused, “Yes?”

“Don’t blow shit up with Bruce again…” 

He scoffed, “It was ONE time.” 

Tony found himself back down in the lab much later and he handed Bruce the container. Bruce was hesitant but he took it, “Now what about Anna?” Tony scratched the back of his head, “I...don’t know…” he confessed. Bruce sighed, “Well...is there anyway you can get your hands on her eggs?” Tony grinned, “Oh...definitely…” Bruce sighed, “Without cross contamination…” Tony sighed and he flopped down in the chair in his lab. Bruce gave Tony a small vial. “Anyway to get eggs, maybe just be honest with her?” he inquired. Tony scoffed, “She would kill me” he said before heading back upstairs. He had a idea on how to get some of her eggs, he just needed in her pants. 

She was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He knocked on the doorframe, leaning against it. “Tony? Don’t you have work to do with Bruce?” Tony smiled, “He made me leave before I fucked something up…” he replied and came over and sat on the bed next to her. Anna smiled as he straddled her person, “So dear...are you busy?” he asked. “No...why?” he found himself reach his hands for her pants, “Oh..I just wanted to play with you..” he murmured. “Tony…” she scolded as he tugged at her pants and he pulled them down. She blushed as she wrestled with him and he chuckled pulling her back into his frame as he pulled her panties off and down. “Tony…” she scolded when he kissed her to silence her as he trailed his hands down her person intimately. He caressed her stomach, “You know...your skin is silk..” he murmured. Anna smiled and kissed him back moaning into his mouth as he trailed his fingers down to touch her lips. 

He found himself rub slowly, and she moaned into his mouth. “Tony…” she groaned closing her eyes tightly. “I bet I can make you cum..” he murmured in her ear and bit the lobe teasingly. “Tony don’t you-AH!” she yelped as she shoved a finger inside her to stimulate thrusting. She groaned, “Ohhh Tony…” she whimpered. He smirked and kissed her neck as he shoved a second finger inside. “T-Tony…” she whimpered. He broke the kiss and panted heavily before he looked down and his hand teased her lips more. “T-Tony..” Anna said. Tony looked at her before he kissed her neck again. She groaned feeling the man trail his thumb agonizingly slow across her clit. She breathed heavily and glanced at him, “Tony…” she breathed and he started to use more fingers to rub faster. “Tony! Tony! Tony!” she cried as he rubbed her clilt. Tony stopped the kisses and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She was panting and he watched as her body arched back into him as he rubbed her entrance. “You’d feel much better...if you came” he whispered in her ear. The man stuck two fingers inside her again, once more simulating the motion of thrusting. It made her moan loudly. His hand a blur as he waited for her to respond. She felt that band twisting in her stomach, she whined as she became very moist down there. 

“You missed me…” he murmured. 

“I always miss you…” she rasped. Tony held her tight as she closed her eyes and cried his name, tilting her head back as she came. His fingers coated in her whilst she road out her orgasm he took the chance to pull out the vial and sneak a sample. She breathed heavily into his neck. “Tony...my gosh…” she murmured. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I love you…” she murmured. “I love you too sweet cheeks” he replied. He got up and found himself leave the room and Anna sighed contently and decided she better take a shower to clean up. 

Tony came back down into the lab and he handed Bruce the small vial. “Ah...good job...for once” Bruce said and he put the vial down. Tony sat down in his chair and watched, “So...how long is this going to take?” he inquired. “A couple hours” Bruce replied. Tony huffed and blew a raspberry, “Alright...I’m gonna work on other things..” he said. Anna came down into the lab about three hours later, she had taken a shower and eaten something. She came down and saw Bruce and Tony. “Hello dearest, Bruce, what are you two working on?” she inquired. Bruce grew wide eyed, “Um...it was all Tony’s idea” he confessed. Anna cocked a brow and looked at Tony, who looked at Bruce, “Thanks for selling my out bro…” “Tony…” she said scoldingly. Tony sheepishly smiled, “Hello Anna...um...I um..” 

“Spit it out..” she grumbled. 

Tony sighed and he went over to Anna, “I...I know how much you wanted a baby. After the doctor’s today...it broke my heart to see you sad. So...I did some research” he walked over to Bruce who handed Tony a small vial. Tony brought it over to Anna, “Well...I don’t know if this is ethical...and I don’t know if how I went about this was right but...here” he said and handed Anan the vial. She was hesitant but took it, “What...is this?” she asked. Tony wrapped an arm around her, “Its our baby of course” he said. Anna looked at him in shock, “Tony...you didn’t…” she said. He smiled, “I did...but it was REALLY hard to get your eggs without you knowing...I wanted to surprise you” he said. “Tony….so this is why you got in my pants…” she murmured. He smiled down at her and he kissed her forehead. “You can go and get inseminated with OUR junk and not somebody else’s” he said. Anna found herself hug him so tightly. “I just...I hope it works…” she confessed. 

Tony held her close, “You’ll be sore...but I hope it works too…” he confessed. She hugged him so tightly, “Did you make an appointment?” “

“All set up for tomorrow evening..” he murmured. 

Anna smiled faintly, but she was very worried. 

They found themselves at the fertility doctor again the following evening. Anna was scared, waiting for the doctor to call their name as she held the small vial in her hand. Tony had an arm wrapped around her. He could see the worry plastered all over her face. He wanted her to focus, “So...boy or girl?” he asked. Anna looked up at him, “I...I want a little girl…” she murmured. Tony smiled and cupped her cheek, craning his neck, “So do I…” he murmured and kissed her lovingly. A door opened, “Annabelle?” the doctor called. Anna looked at Tony and closed her eyes and frowned, “Hey...be positive okay?” he said. Anna nodded and she kissed his cheek before going to the doctor and following him back to the operating room. Tony sat in wait for when she would come out. It just HAD to work. He would be heartbroken if it didn’t. But he loved the woman to death and no matter what he was going to have that family with her.   
Tony brought the groggy and sore Anna home who stayed in bed for a week or so. Tony waited on her like a good husband and he even stayed in bed with her for a day or two. He cared about her so much, and he decided he would take the embarrassment to go out and buy her a pregnancy test. He was walking down the feminine hygiene isle and there was a woman in that isle, she was staring at him. “You’re Tony Stark!” she exclaimed. Tony pulled down his sunglasses, folding them up and sticking them on his jacket collar. “Yes, that’s me” he said with a smile and reached for a box and turned it over to read the back. “You’re shopping for a pregnancy test? You have a wife, Mr.Stark?” the woman asked. Tony was hesitant but he nodded, “Yes...we...we’ve been trying to conceive for awhile now...she’s been very upset as of late.” The woman could empathize with Tony, she took the box he had from his hand and handed him the next box up. “Here, take this one...it’ll give you better results.” 

Tony smiled at the woman, “Thank you” he said. “Good luck Mr.Stark” she said. 

Tony came home and he wasted no time in going upstairs. It had been two weeks since the procedure and they both wanted to know if they were pregnant. He sat on the bed waiting in suspense. He heard the toilet flush and a few minutes later Anna came out. “What did it say?” he asked standing up. “It was blue…” Anna murmured. “S-So what does that mean? Its a boy?” 

“No Tony” Anna said scoldingly. 

“What?” he answered worriedly. 

“I’m pregnant” she smiled happily trying to fight happy tears. 

Tony embraced her in his arms and she cried happy tears into his chest. “We’re pregnant…” he repeated quietly. “We’re going to be parents!” she sobbed happily. “I’m going to be a Daddy…” he murmured. Anna kissed Tony hard and he held her head in his hands and kissed her so lovingly back. Meanwhile the other Avengers were just getting back to the mansion. Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were coming inside. 

Anna looked at him, “Don’t you dare tweet anything...I don’t want anybody to find out and throw out child into the spotlight” she said. Tony chuckled, “I promise…” he smiled innocently. Anna shook her head, “I need to go grocery shopping, I will be back later. Maybe we should schedule an ultrasound for the end of the week?” 

“I’ll do it myself” he smiled. 

Anna left him to go and run her errands, she plucked her sunglasses off her dresser leaving the room. 

Much later Anna was coming out of one of the stores when she was greeted by the paparazzi. “Ma’am? You’re Mr.Stark’s wife, correct?” one of the reporters said. Anna pulled down her sunglasses, she kept walking, she was not having this. She walked to the parking lot with the groceries. “Miss Bloom! Is there really going to be a baby Stark on the way? Is Tony Stark the real father?!” they were just swarming her with questions. She hopped in her car and closed the door and sighed heavily. “Tony...I swear...if you tweeted…” she murmured. She started the car up and drove back to the mansion. The reporters snapped pictures as she drove off back to the mansion. 

The woman walk inside to find Banner and Steve, Anna sighed heavily, putting groceries on the countertop. “Well...I was swarmed by the paparazzi today. Someone let it slide i was pregnant...did Tony tweet something?” she inquired. Bruce and Steve shared a glance before Bruce held up Tony’s phone. Anna made a face of displeasure. “Where is he now?” 

“In time out” Natasha said walking in. 

Anna shook her head and pulled out her phone and looked on twitter, the stupid white boy had even tagged her. The tweet read: 

@BitchQueenAnna The condom broke ;P *insert baby emoji here* 

Anna grumbled, “TONY STARK!” she screamed. Tony found himself rushing up from the lab and into the kitchen. “Hello honey!” he replied. Anna tapped her foot, crossing her arms. “Do you want to explain why I was swarmed by reporters?” Tony chuckled and smiled sheepishly, “I mean...I might have celebrated with Thor a bit...and gotten a bit stupid and sent a drunken tweet…” he murmured. Anna growled, “Tony...i don’t want the spotlight for our baby!” she exclaimed. “You should’ve thought about that before you married Tony Stark, sweetheart” Clint said. Anna growled and she glared at Tony, “You are an idiot…” 

“I know…” he replied. 

The woman quickly typed on her phone and then locked it and stuck it in her pocket. Tony’s phone went off and he pulled it out and looked at it. She had tweeted him back, 

@Iron_Man(Tony Stark) Couch...for the rest of your life. 

Tony huffed and watched Anna head upstairs. He was indeed confined to the couch that night. But it wasn’t so bad as he sat staring up at the ceiling, just thinking about their baby. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a Daddy. It was something he had in the back of his mind but never thought would actually be a reality. He smiled, “Thank you Anna…” he murmured before rolling into his side and falling asleep. 

Meanwhile Anna was awake in bed. She stared up at the ceiling, “Your Daddy and I sacrificed so much to have you..I will not let anything hurt you.” She rubbed her stomach before she rolled over on her side. “Thank you Tony…” she murmured before falling asleep.


	3. Iron Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been thrust through a portal by an old foe, Tony is on the bridge of death. However, Anna makes the sacrifice to alter him in order to save his life. However, how will he react being in a world he doesn't know let alone in a different body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let y'all figure this out yourselves ;}

A week later Tony was up and for once he was making breakfast. There came the pitter patter of feet and Anna came downstairs. She smiled, wearing a t-shirt and a housecoat. She was just in her short shorts as well. “Morning Tony” Anna murmured coming in. He smiled at her, “Morning” he said. Anna sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. Tony turned the burner on the stove off and he came over to Anna. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and he smirked and buried his face in her neck. “Morning sexy Momma…” 

Anna giggled, “Tony…” she murmured as he undid her housecoat. He looked down at her now plump and round belly. He placed his hands on her stomach, caressing it. The baby inside kicked at his touch. “Hey princess…” Tony murmured. Anna smiled, “Tony…” “What? She’s a little princess…” he said. “Mr.Stark” JARVIS said. “Yes JARVIS?” he inquired straightening. “Some uninvited guests are outside.” 

There came the sound of rumbling and Tony pressed Anna against the wall as a missile came inside the mansion and it exploded. “Tony?!” Anna exclaimed. “Get down to the lab!” he said urgently. “Tony!” she cried as he suddenly summoned his armor. It came shooting up the stairs and attached to his body. The wall suddenly gave a a large black dragon crashed inside and he roared loudly. “Acario!” Anna exclaimed. “Annabelle...I’ve been looking for you for such a long time…” he hissed. He lunged at her but Tony fired a repulsor blast the undead dragon and he roared and pawed at his face, stepping back. 

“Glad you showed up, I wanted to redecorate anyways” Tony said. 

“Tony lookout!” Anna exclaimed as a purple dragon came crashing in. Tony looked to his left a bit too late as a purple tail sent him flying through the adjacent wall. “Tony!” Anna screamed as she suddenly found herself dragon up. Her body morphed and contorted before her eyes turned to slits and the dragoness made her presence known as Acario tackled her. They struggled for dominance as Tony pulled himself out of the rubble as the purple dragon came on approach. “Hannibal don’t you touch him!” Anna roared. The giant purple dragon chuckled, “The infamous Tony Stark as your mate? I’m impressed...barely” he said and roared at Tony. “Oh...so you’re Hannibal” he said and moved out of the way as Hannibal swung at him. 

Acario grabbed Anna by her wings and took off straight up and through the roof. “TONY!” she screeched. “ANNA!” he yelled watching her get taken. He was going to fly up and after her when Hannibal suddenly wrapped his long tail around Tony and started to crush him. Tony struggled with a grunt as his armor started to cave in on him. “Sir...we are sustaining heavy damage” JARVIS said. “You don’t say?! Nnng…” he groaned. Tony felt his reactor in his chest starting to crack. “No..” he murmured. Hannibal suddenly walked towards the hole in the wall with Tony in grasp. “Stevan! Open the portal!” Hannibal yelled. A blue dragon was down on the ground with a long mane and he smiled. “Of course dear brother…” he smiled and he reared up on his hind legs and started to wave his paws, conjuring a ball of bright green light. It hit the ground and a portal opened to another dimension. “Drop her now Acario!” Stevan yelled. Acario chuckled, “Enjoy your exile” he chuckled and dropped Anna. 

Hannibal came up and he squeezed Tony tighter, making him cry out in agony. “Farewell Tony Stark…” he said before dropping Tony. Tony fell into the portal with Anna behind him. As he fell in he was stripped of his armor and he found himself floating in space. He was unconscious as they fell from the sky and found themselves fall into raging water. Tony was swept downriver and the dragoness gasped, breaking the surface. Tony’s clothes were getting torn to pieces as he traveled towards the rapids. “Tony!” Anna roared and the dragoness swam after him. She whipped her tail around and coiled it around his body and pulled him close and onto her back. She flapped her wings madly as she pulled her way towards the bank. She found herself tired and out of breath as she plopped Tony down on dry land. “Dearest? Tony?” she murmured. 

His reactor was cracked and he was so pale and cold. She needed to save his life. The dragoness placed a handpaw on his chest. “Tony...please forgive me…” she murmured. A bright light engulfed the man and sent soothing waves into his body. He groaned before he fell into a quiet slumber…

 

Tony found himself groan, stirring awake. He felt someone near him, another body. He looked up, batting his eyes awake to see the dragoness, her neck was draped over him and a wing. “Anna?” Tony murmured. The dragoness stirred and she lifted her head and craned it to look down at him. “Tony” she purred and she nuzzled him lovingly. “Hey sugar lumps...are you alright?” he inquired. Anna nodded, “I’m fine dearest...but...you almost weren’t. Be careful getting up…” she said. “Wh-Why?” he inquired. “Tony...dearest...in order to save your life...a change of appearance was necessary” she said. “What?” Tony murmured and he got up and looked about. They were in a cave, no, somewhere underground as sunbasked through a single open hole in the roof of the underground space. He saw moss, crystals, and a small body of water in the sanctuary. “Tony…” Anna murmured. Tony found himself walk over to the water and when he looked down…

A red dragon with dark hair and a mustache stared back at him. “I’m a dragon?!” he gasped and fell back on his haunches. He still had a reactor in his chest. He pawed at it before Anna stirred and she faced him but still lay on the ground, sprawled out. Tony looked at her, “What happened? Where are we?” he inquired. “I don’t know Tony...but Acario and his brothers sent us here to get rid of us, which probably means they’re up to no good back in New York and Cali” she explained. “And...me?” he gestured to himself with a hand paw. “Your reactor was cracked...we don’t have a replacement. Since you bred with me….well...you inherited some of my powers. So...i sped the process along so you could change and be safe.” 

“Wait...so just by fucking you i got ten times stronger? Sweet…” he answered. 

“Tony…” Anna scolded as he came close and nuzzled her face with his strong one. She smiled at him and let out a low purr. “Is the baby alright?” he asked. Anna looked down at her plump belly, “We’re okay dearest...but since I’m dragon...we might have a clutch now…” she murmured. “You mean more than one?” he inquired. Anna nodded, “I need to make a nest...so I can lay our eggs…” she replied. Tony nuzzled her plump belly with his nose and she smiled and licked his cheek. “This is going to take some time to get used to…” he murmured. She smiled, “You can do it dearest…” she replied. Tony nuzzled her belly again, feeling stone like objects. “Eggs? My eggs?” he inquired. Anna nodded, “Our eggs..” she murmured. Tony looked about, “Well how are you going to make a nest?” he inquired. “I’m going to go and look for materials tomorrow...its not safe right now…” she said. Tony sighed and he came and stood over her before he lay down on top of her, draping his wings over her as well. “Tony…” she purred. “I’m going to keep you safe...all of you..I promise…” he said and coiled his tail around her tail and he licked her cheek before she lay her head down and he lay his head atop her’s. 

They slept peacefully that night, but in the morning Tony bolted awake, raising his head hearing something roar. Anna yelped waking up, she shuddered, “Tony...Tony I’m scared..” she murmured. “Shh..” he shushed her and he stayed over her, protectively. She whined, “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Tony...I need to lay our eggs…” she whimpered. He looked at her, he couldn’t let her go and look for nesting material by herself. “Alright...but stay close to me..” the bigger dragon said and he helped her to stand. 

Tony and her made the climb up through the whole to the surface and found themselves in dense vegetation. “Tony…” she murmured. “Alright...you find some material and I’ll look for food…” he said and started off in the opposite direction of her. The dragoness watched him walk off with worry before she stretched and pulled some grass and leaves from the ground. She dropped it back down the hole and proceeded to look for more soft things. She would have to dig a base out for the nest once back down in their small sanctuary. Tony on the other hand, he walked along, looking to see if he could find anything edible before he came to a small pool. He craned his neck and spotted fish, and without much hesitation, he dunked his head in the water and came back out with a large mouthful of the tiny fish. He chewed before swallowing, “Hmm...like sushi!” he said and dipped his head back in the water. 

Anna was back inside the sanctuary in about a half hour. She had dug out a small hole for the base and filled it with foliage. She would lay their eggs soon, she just knew it. She only hoped Tony would return, her husband tended to be quite the moron. 

Tony ate his fill before scooping up some fish in his maw to bring back to his beloved. He climbed back down into the cave carefully with the fish before he started to walk back to Anna. “Drrrest?” he said muffled, too much fish in his mouth. Anna was cleaning herself as she lay in her spot. She looked at Tony, hearing him call her name. “Tony? Dearest…” she murmured as he came over and craned his neck to feed her. The dragoness took the fish from his mouth and chewed, crunching bone, before swallowing. He stood there and let her feed before he sat down next to her, looking at the nest she made. “That’s a….nice nest...as far as nests go..” he murmured. Anna chortled, “Thank you...oh….soon it will be full of our eggs…” she lamented. Tony nuzzled her, “A bunch of screaming kids...wonderful…” he joked with a chuckle. 

The next few days, Tony would make his venture to the small pond and fish. He would eat his fill and then bring fish back for Anna. It was going to take him a while to get used to this form, but for Anna...he would do it. On the eighth day he came back, only to find a pleasant surprise…

Anna was sleeping, her tail curled around her person. Tony dropped the fish at her paws. “Anna?” he asked. The dragoness batted her eyes open and looked up at him with a smile. “Hello dearest..” she murmured. “I...brought you fish” he said. Anna smiled and she started to et the fish. Tony noticed her belly was no longer plump. “Anna?” he asked as she swallowed her meal. She smiled at Tony, “I know what you’re thinking…” she said and slowly got up, uncurling her tail. Under her, in the nest, was a small clutch of five eggs. Tony lowered his head to sniff and touch them with his nose. “They’re so small..” he murmured. They were a light cyan color and had red splotches on them. “They’re our babies…of course...there might be a dud egg or two...” she murmured. Tony straightened and he nuzzled her face with his own. “Anna..” he murmured, “You’ve made me a happy man…” 

“You mean dragon?” 

Tony smirked and he licked her cheek. She licked his chin back. “They need to stay warm…” she murmured. “We’ll take turns” he said. “What?” Anna murmured. “I’ll sit on them, so you can stretch” he said. Anna smiled and watched as Tony sat down on top of their small nest and curled his tail around his body. Anna smiled and she nuzzled him. “Okay dearest...I’ll be back…” she said and went to go out and stretch her legs. 

Tony sat obediently on the eggs, they were warm and he could feel them jostle ever slightly with life inside. However, he found himself wondering just how Anna had managed to change him to a dragon. When she returned, he figured he would ask her. But for now, his unborn children needed him to be here, to protect and nurture them.


	4. Eggshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Tony are trying to take care of their new clutch while a dark presence stalks them. However, tragedy strikes and both of them find their relationship on the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the creatures that attacked them in the sanctuary, of my own creation:   
> https://whitelupa.deviantart.com/art/Arianian-Hellhound-668894573
> 
> these are the brothers, Acario, Stevan, and Hannibal:   
> Acario- https://toyhou.se/1290399.acario  
> Hannibal- https://toyhou.se/1290435.hannibal  
> Stevan- https://toyhou.se/1405997.stevan
> 
> Anna and Tony Dragon are below:   
> Annabelle- https://toyhou.se/1281716.annabelle-sophia-bloom  
> Tony Dragon- https://toyhou.se/1896638.tony

That night Tony had found that he had dozed off. The moonlight cast its glow down through the opening in the sanctuary ceiling. It touched the water and reflected back up, it also blessed his scales, making them shimmer much like his iron man armor would. He heard the pitter patter of feet and the jostling of rocks and he flicked his ears up and forward before his eyes opened. He raised his head, watching the sanctuary entrance. It was then that a carcass of some wild animal fell down several feet away from him. Following that was a the familiar scent and figure of the white and cyan dragoness, his mate. She smelled of cherry blossoms, that much he could recall of her. He watched her pick up the carcass by the neck and bring it over to him. 

He looked up, it was nighttime, had he slept all day? He yawned and watched Annabelle drop the carcass in front of him. Upon closer inspection, it was a large elk. “Hello dearest…” Anna murmured to him. Tony found himself stand and stretch with a mighty yawn like roar. He nuzzled her face with his own and she stared back into his strong eyes. “I hope you weren’t too bored..” she murmured. “Not at all, in fact, it’s rather nice to just sit on my ass all day and babysit a bunch of rocks. How about you be the Dad and I’ll take your job of Mom?” he inquired sarcastically and with a toothy smirk. Anna shook her head, “Tony…” she scolded. She moved to look under his person and at their clutch. She smiled before licking his cheek. 

He moved to allow her to sit on their eggs. She got comfortable and curled her long whip like tail around her person. “Eat dearest…” she murmured. Tony watched her before he came over to the carcass and just stared. “You...want me to eat this raw?” he inquired. Anna nodded, “You’re a Arianian dragon now, your stomach can tolerate it” she spoke. Tony was hesitant before he shrugged and craned it neck to tear into the flesh with ease with use of his sharp fangs. Anna smiled watching him, his face covered with blood as he ate his fill. He raised his head to look at her and he swallowed, “So...you gonna tell me why I’m a dragon? Or rather how?” 

Anna was nuzzling their eggs when she turned her attention back to him. “We mated” she replied simply. “So..me just fucking you had everything to do with this?” he asked cocking a brow. Anna chuckled, “Dearest...Arianians mate for life. When you took me as your wife and you and I bred, I shared powers with you, not being an Arianian. It’s a gift..” she murmured. “But a dragon?” he said unsurely. Anna smiled, “I couldn’t have told you what powers you were gifted by our goddess...but...shapeshifting appears to be one of them. I had to awaken your powers early, because your reactor was cracking. I saved your life this way…” she replied. Tony was still very much unsure about this, but he would let it go for now. 

Anna’s stomach grumbled and she looked at her belly. Tony found himself crane his neck and tear meat from the carcass. He came over to Anna and craned his neck again. She looked up at him, taking the fresh meat from him and she ate. She swallowed before licking blood from his chin. “Thank you dear..” she murmured. Tony turned back around and repeated the process and few more times before Anna had her fill. He went over to the small body of water in their sanctuary and he lowered his head, tongue lapping at the water. Anna smiled and watched him, he suddenly stopped, sensing her staring. “Are you?” he inquired. She smiled and slowly got up and she approached him and craned her neck to drink water. “What about the eggs?” he asked. Anna glanced up at him, “They can go without for a minute or two...but I would never leave them uncovered for too long.” She finished taking her drink before she went back over and sat on their nest.

Tony followed her over and he sat behind her and draped one of his large wings over her body. She wondered what he smelt like, his dragon musk. She sniffed him, and she sighed happily. “What is it?” he asked. “You smell like pine...pine and citrus…” she murmured. Tony smiled, “You smell like cherry blossoms…” he murmured. They nuzzled each other’s faces and Anna even nibbled on his ear. He chuckled deeply, “Stop that...the babies will hear us..” Anna smiled, “Oh stop it...they’re dreaming…” she murmured. Tony sighed as Anna rest her head in his paws and he rest his head atop her’s. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy. The man was very happy. 

Morning came and the morning sun beat down on his eyes. He groaned in irritance before he raised his head, getting up with a yawn he stretched. He looked down at Anna, seeing her still sleeping her smiled. He craned his neck to lick her nose and she smiled in her sleep. He moved around to her front and towards her rear, he nuzzled her belly with his nose and she opened a eye. “Yes?” 

“I want to see the eggs” he murmured. 

Anna smiled, closing her eyes again, “Tony, they’re sleeping…” she murmured. The dragoness sighed before she got up. She looked at their small clutch of eggs. Anna craned her neck to nuzzle them. Tony lowered his head and nuzzled them as well. “Can you believe it?” she smilied at him. He looked at her, “What?” he inquired. 

“You’re gonna be a Daddy…” she murmured. 

Tony smiled and he found himself nuzzle his partner. “Do you think they can hear us, talking?” he inquired. Anna nodded, “I know they can…” she murmured. The dragoness sat down beside their nest and she curled her tail around it. “Your father and I, we love you very much my dears..” she murmured to their clutch. Tony lay down in front of Anna and he looked at her, watching her talk to their unborn babies. “Sing them a song, dear” he said. Anna looked at him and she sighed before humming an old tune of her people. 

“Listen here my dears, your mother here, will tell you of the dangers you must fear. Seven deadly sins we must all hear, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Lust. Pride and Envy, Lust is a must. Gluttony leads to Sloth, and Sloth leads to carelessness. With gluttony comes greed, and with greed comes envy. And where Envy comes Pride, a damaging trait. You must be fair and just. But most important, the true way to your mate’s heart, is not to lust.” 

Tony smiled and he sat up now, inching closer to her. “I can’t wait...until they come into the world….” she murmured. Tony smiled at her, “You hungry?” He inquired. Anna smiled, “Are you going to catch me breakfast dear?” Tony hummed, “Well...I’m not that good. Sooo how about I have egg duty and you do it?” He said with a sheepish smile. Anna shook her head and got up, “Alright...keep them warm…” she murmured and started off to leave with a flick of her tail. Tony smiled watching her sexy white hips move back and forth with her tail. 

He might have to tap that later. It would be a new experience. 

He came over to the nest and gently sat down atop them. He curled his tail around his body. They were so warm and small, it felt a little weird. But he was happy to be a Papa. He was going to have little babies to love and provide for and just flat out spoil. He nuzzled the eggs in the nest with his nose, they were so warm and he wanted to make sure they stayed that way. He lowered his head to sleep, he would wake when Anna came back. He half wondered what Pepper was thinking about the mansion being destroyed and their sudden disappearance. She was probably having a fit and had the entire San Diego police department looking for him and Anna. 

Tony was having a pleasant dream that Anna might not have approved of when he got an uneasy feeling in his gut. His eyes snapped open and he raised his head, his eyes glowing in the dark, it was nighttime now, Anna should have been back hours ago. He looked around, hearing something above him. He stood up, standing protectively over his eggs. 

There came some snarling from up above before the white dragoness fell down into their sanctuary, hitting rocks on the way down. She groaned and got up slowly, she hissed as a pack of large mutated dragons with slitted pupils hopped down in after her. Anna hissed and she reared up on her back legs and she swung her tail around and sent one of the horrendous beasts flying into the rock wall. “Anna!” Tony roared, voice deep, and he moved from their nest and towards the fight to help her. Anna roared as one of the dragons, slightly smaller than her, jumped on her back and it sunk its teeth into one of her wings and started to pluck out feathers. “RAHHH!” she screeched in pain. 

Tony jumped, going airborne and tackling the smaller creature off her. She winced as the creature took feathers with it. Tony locked his jaws around the dragon’s neck before he twisted with such strength and there was a loud crack as bone poked out of the creature’s neck. Tony dropped the creature and he looked about in the dark for Anna. The dragoness hissed trying to prevent more creatures from getting too close to her nest. It was in times like these that only the strongest survived. Anna was tackled and she fell back onto her nest and there was the cracking of eggshells. Her eyes grew wide and she was frozen in fear. “NO!” Tony roared in anger, seeing what had happened as the creature jumped on Anna. 

Anna snapped out of her horrified gaze and she roared and sunk her claws into the soft underbelly of the creature. She kicked upwards and disemboweled it as it landed with a thud in front of her. The dragoness got up as more creatures swarmed their sanctuary. Tony put himself between Anna and the creatures. She looked at the broken eggshells in their nest, and when all hope seems lost, a single egg remained. Not having much choice the dragoness took her last egg in her mouth, carefully, and started to run. “RUN ANNA!” Tony screamed. 

The she dragon rushed for the exit, scaling the rocks as she stole a glance over her shoulder, seeing Tony hiss and swipe at the pack animals approaching him. Not having very little choice the dragoness swallowed their egg. She needed to keep it safe, and being an Arianian, she could keep it safe inside her own body. She kept climbing before pulling herself out, it was dark and stormy. The rain bathed her skin and made it glistened as the lightning danced across the sky. She ran off into the dense vegetation, running for what seemed like an eternity. Coming to a massive hollow tree, she forced herself inside. She breathed heavily in terror and jumped as lightning flashed and thunder cracked. She looked around frantically, hearing something running towards her outside. The sound of limbs snapping and leaves being kicked up. She forced herself in deeper and flat against the tree’s insides. She shivered and suddenly yelped as someone forced their way inside. “NO!” she screeched. 

“Anna! Anna it’s me!” Tony exclaimed. His hair was soaked and he shook his head, water going everywhere. He nuzzled her face with his own and she shivered. “Where...where is the egg?” he asked. Anna moved close to him for warmth, “I swallowed it…” she said bluntly. Tony blinked rapidly, “Is that….is that even healthy?” he inquired. “It was the only way to keep it safe...oh Tony...we need to get home..” she whimpered. Tony laid down inside the large tree and the female dragon nuzzled into his side. He draped a wing over her, “I know dear...I’ll figure something out. I’m Iron Man after all…” he said. “Don’t you mean Iron Dragon?” she inquired. Tony chuckled and he licked her cheek before they both settled to sleep. 

Anna fell asleep before him and as for Tony, well he nuzzled her belly, he could feel the egg. He sighed, they had lost all but one of their children. They tried to hard to conceive them. They could not lose this one. This was all they had left. He needed to get her home, to keep her safe. He also needed to let Pepper know they were okay and fix the mansion up. Those dragons had messed it up something awful. The only question was, how were they to return home? They had no idea where they were. Anna was sleeping until she sensed Tony was still awake. “What’s on your mind…” she mumbled, eyes closed. Tony looked down at her and he nuzzled her face with his nose, “I don’t know how we’re going to get home...let alone where we are…” he murmured. “I might be able to teleport us back home...but it won’t be easy” she murmured. “Why is that?” 

“I need a lot of energy for it, and sharing food with our baby, it leaves me weaker…” she explained. 

Tony nuzzled her, “Just rest...we’ll figure it out…” he said. He nuzzled her face before laying his head down next to hers to sleep. 

As they slept, a dark figure was watching them with pulsing red eyes. He sat on his haunches in one of the large trees, stalking the couple. Acario, the undead black dragon and Demon Prince himself...one of the dragons responsible for sending them here in the first place. Someone flew up and landed next to him, “Acario...can we just get rid of them now?” Stevan asked, the blue dragon with the mane who had summoned the portal. “No...I have a better plan…” he murmured. A third dragon flew and perched, her was purple with red horns. “And what might that be?” he inquired. “Shush Hannibal” Acario scolded. Hannibal huffed, he was the eldest, Acario did not just tell him what to do. Hannibal looked at Acario, “Well?” 

“We’re going to send them back to his world...but when that happens...well...his reactor is broken. He’ll die…” Acario chuckled. “And what about the child? You know it cannot be born!” Hannibal spat with distaste. Acario scoffed, “Annabelle will be vulnerable and weak...that is when we attack…” Acario said with a deep chuckle that got lost in the thunder and lightning. 

Anna slept soundly through the night, and she winced as sunlight beat down in her face. She groaned and moved her hand in her face to shield it from the sun. She found herself sit up and she gasped, she was laying in bed, her and Tony’s bed. She looked about frantically, had the entire experience been a dream? How did they get back here? Last night she was a dragon and now she was human again. She heard heaving and she looked next to her, Tony was not in bed. “Tony?!” she gasped and crawled over to his side of the bed and looked down. 

“TONY!” she shrieked. 

The poor man was coughing, grasping his cracking reactor in nothing but his boxer shorts. Anna remembered clearly how it had been cracked when they were swept downriver. She fell to the ground next to Tony, “Tony?! Tony what do I do?!” she exclaimed. He coughed and looked at her with bloodshot eyes, “P-Pull one...from one of the suits…” he coughed and rasped for air. Anna shook her head, scrambling up to her feet. Not even caring she was just in a bra and shorts. She ran barefooted downstairs and to the lab. “JARVIS!” she exclaimed.

“Miss Bloom? So glad to see you are alright, Ma’am.” 

“Mark V online now!” she exclaimed. 

“Yes Ma’am” JARVIS said. 

Anna went down into the lab as the suit came out of its cubby. She reached inside and she grabbed the reactor. She rushed back upstairs to Tony. The man coughed violently, he was losing his ability to breathe. “Tony!” Anna cried. She rushed into the bedroom and she held the new reactor in her hand. “Tell me what to do?!” she said worriedly. Tony took her wrist and used his other hand to yank the cracking reactor out. “TONY!” she shrieked loudly and he took the new reactor and shoved it in his chest. He coughed and looked up at her, gasping for breath. “Tony…” she whimpered and took his face in her hands. He breathed heavily, chest heaving and he took her face in his hands. They touched foreheads and she kissed him. “What happened? Why are we back here?” Tony inquired. 

Anna shook her head, “I...I don’t know…” she only said. She touched her stomach, feeling kicking. She sighed relieved and Tony held her hips, pulling her onto his lap. He stroked her sides sensually before he touched her stomach, feeling kicks. She wasn’t even showing yet, and he could somehow feel the kicks? She was an amazing and peculiar woman. She sighed heavily, “Tony...you...you need to have that shrapnel removed from your chest…” she murmured. Tony looked at her, he chose not to comment. He knew that she was right, but what exactly was stopping him, he had no idea. “I need to call Pepper, let her know that we’re alright. The media must be going crazy…” he said and kissed her back before he slowly got up, placing a hand on the nightstand for support. The woman sighed, “Tony...you are such a fool…” “she thought to herself.


	5. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Anna have awoken from an almost dream like event, was it all a figment of their imagination? Meanwhile, Hannibal and co proceed as planned with trying to conquer Earth. Will the Avengers and Anna figure out their plan? Only time is going to tell. Meanwhile, Tony struggles with just how to propose to Anna and deal with her pregnancy hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aruna is hannibal's mate and can be seen here: https://toyhou.se/1290424.aruna  
> Here is a human Anna and all her other art: https://toyhou.se/1281716.annabelle-sophia-bloom

Tony paced back and forth on he talked on his cellphone, now properly dressed. He was getting an earful from the feisty redhead. “Tony you cannot just disappear for a whole day and not recall what happened!” the woman exclaimed. Tony rubbed his face, “Pepper, I told you, it was a bunch of magical stuff I can’t explain.” “Oh, so aliens falling from the sky, the helicarrier exploding, and you having a dragon for a girlfriend is normal. But a bunch of magic isn’t?” Pepper ranted. 

“Wife…” Tony corrected with a sigh. 

“Tony! Just because you two eloped doesn’t mean she’s your wife! When are you going to propose to her anyways?” Pepper inquired. Tony was going to reply, opening his mouth but then he hummed and closed it. That was the very last thing on his mind, to ever propose to Anna. He guessed he simply just assumed she was going to stay around. For fucks sake he had worked so hard to help her conceive their baby, why didn’t he propose to her? “Tony?” Pepper called his name over the phone. Tony had been so lost in thought he did not even realize he phased out. 

He shook his head, “Yeah Pepper?” he inquired. 

“So? When are you going to propose to her?” 

Tony thought about it, “I guess I should buy her a ring first. She is pregnant with my baby after all…” he murmured. “She’s pregnant?! Tony, congratulations!” Pepper exclaimed. “Hey Pepper, go to the nearest jewelry store and buy the most expensive ring you can fi-” Tony was cut off. “Oh no! No! She is YOUR wife. YOU are going to buy her a ring. Not me, not Happy, not Rhodie, you!” Tony sighed, Pepper was right as much as he did not want to admit it. “Go and get her a ring and call me back when you have a wedding date set, I’ll help Anna with a dress.” Pepper hung up and Tony sighed putting his phone down on the island in the kitchen. He needed to figure things out. 

Where was Anna? He decided he better go upstairs and see her again. 

The woman was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair. She hummed to herself before she felt a sequence of kicks. She groaned and put her brush down before she placed her hands on her belly. “I’m grateful to have you...our little survivor…” Anna murmured to the unborn child inside her. Tony came up the stairs and he came into the bedroom, quietly. He heard Anna in the bedroom and he came over and stood in the doorway. He watched Anna before he came up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.   
“Tony” she gasped, he had frightened her. 

He rest his head on her shoulder and he caressed her belly with his hands. The baby kicked at her father’s touch and she was very happy. Anna smiled as Tony kissed her cheek, his calloused hands felt good on her silky skin. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, inhaling her cherry blossom scent. “Anna...will you marry me?” he murmured in her ear, kissing the lobe. The woman grew wide eyed, “Tony?” He smiled a genuine smile, not the cocky Tony Stark smile, and he held her close. “I mean it, granted I’m a little behind and I don’t have a ring for you right now...but I’ll have one in the morning” he said. Anna smiled and placed her hands on his hands still on her belly. “Of course I will…” she replied and kissed his cheek back. Their little unborn baby kicked and Anna smiled happily looking down as did Tony. 

“You know...she’s going to need a name…” Anna murmured. 

Tony looked at her “We could name her after you” he replied. Anna shook her head, “No, she’s too special...she needs a name of her own. She’s the only one who survived of our clutch” she said. Tony rubbed Anna’s belly, she rather enjoyed it. They pondered a name for quite a few minutes, “What about Felicity?” she asked quietly. Tony was going to answer her but their baby kicked in approval instead. “I think that’s a yes” he said. Tony kissed Anna’s cheek before looking down at her stomach again, “Fellie Bean…” he murmured. Anna chuckled and kissed his cheek again. “She’s going to be our little princess. I’ll spoil her with dresses, read her stories, tuck her into bed…” he rambled. “Tony…” Anna said scoldingly. 

“What?” he smirked looking at her and nipping at her lip playfully. 

“What if she’s not a girly girl? No...I have a feeling she’s going to be just as talented as you” she murmured and nipped his lip back. She turned around to face him and she smiled. She cupped his cheek before she moved from the bathroom. He smiled and followed after her, wrapping an arm around her and spinning her around and pulling her close to his body. “JARVIS? Play something slow…” Tony murmured. Anna smiled as Tony placed a hand on her lower back and took one of her hands in his free one. JARVIS started playing Hotel California. Anna giggled as the man danced with her slowly. He rocked her back and forth slowly and she smiled and eventually wrapped both her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. 

The woman listened to the sound of his ever beating heart. “Don’t let me go Tony…” she murmured. “I don’t let go of the things that mean the most to me…” he replied, a whisper in her ear. She sighed contently, she lavished these calm and pleasant moments with him. They danced for what seemed like a long eternity, but it was only about ten minutes before the song stopped abruptly. 

“Sir, you have a incoming call” JARVIS said. 

Tony sighed and he looked down at Anna before he kissed her forehead and he let go of her, moving away to take the phone call. Anna sighed and she went back to grooming herself. Tony went downstairs and he answered the phone. “Stark speaking” he said. “Tony? It’s Bruce” the voice of Bruce Banner erupted. “Banner, what is it?” he asked. 

“There’s been an incident, do you have time to come to HQ?” 

Tony paced back and forth, he rubbed his face as he suddenly noticed the giant gaping hole in the wall from when the dragons had intruded on Anna and he. He would need to get that fixed later. “What kind of incident?” Tony inquired. “One you might want to bring your wife with you to handle” Banner replied. “Riiight...see you in thirty…” Tony said and all but hung up before Banner could even say he would see them later. Tony stuck his phone in his pocket and he rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Anna! I have to go to work!” Tony called. 

“What do you mean you have to go to work?” 

“And you’re coming with me!” he yelled back. 

“Excuse you?! I’m pregnant!” 

But alas, being pregnant was not going to excuse the poor woman from being dragged to work with him. She found herself in one of Tony’s lavish cars sitting in the passenger seat on the way to the Avengers Mansion, yes they were back in New York. She had her arms crossed and a angry glare at Tony on her face. He would glance at her every once in awhile, “Anna come on…” he whined. “No!” she spat back and now looked out the window in the opposite direction. Tony sighed, “I’ll...buy you flowers? A nice car...take you out to dinner?” 

“No” she spat. 

Tony was in the doghouse, that was for sure. He pulled up to the mansion and got out, coming around to her side of the car and opening her door for her. He held out a hand to help her get up. She took his hand and let him pull her up. She groaned and rubbed her stomach, “Oof…” 

Tony placed a hand on her stomach, “is everything alright?” he asked worriedly. “Yeah..she’s just a bit rowdy is all” Anna replied. Tony stared at her in concern for a few minutes before he reluctantly moved away from her and he walked inside the Avenger’s Mansion. Everyone was in the kitchen and they heard the door open. “Come on” Tony said and he took Anna’s hand and held it tightly in his own before walking with her. They entered the lavish kitchen to find Banner, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Thor inside. “Well look who finally decided to show up” Clint said. 

Tony stared at him, “I’m sorry, I was kidnapped by giant dragons” he replied sarcastically. “That’s the most bogus excuse I have heard” Clint replied. Natasha saw Anna’s plump belly, “Oh my gosh! Tony, you’re going to be a Dad!” she exclaimed happily and came over to Anna and him. Tony pulled Anna into his side. “Yes I am, it’s a girl” he said proudly. “It’s not a bogus excuse Clint, Annabelle is a dragon...well shapeshifter” Bruce said. Clint held up his hands in offense, “Sorry I opened my mouth..” 

Nat squealed and she touched Anna’s belly, “Do you have a name? Please tell me you two decided on a name!” 

Anna smiled, “Felicity.” 

“Fellie Bean” Tony murmured and he kissed Anna’s forehead. “Congratulations comrade!” Thor’s voice boomed. Steve moved close, a cup in hand with a beverage, and he came over to Anna and Tony. “How far along?” he inquired. “A few weeks…” Anna replied. “I never thought you would be the one to settle down…” Steve trailed off. Tony looked at Steve, “I have a heart!” he said as if he was offended. “Can we focus on what is really important right now?” Bruce asked as he typed on his laptop in front of him. “Anna, could you please come over here?” he added the inquiry. Anna chuckled, “Sure..” she kissed Tony’s cheek, “Play nice.” 

She came over as Bruce turned the laptop to face her. “Shortly after you two went missing three unidentified creatures were spotted over Malibu, they looked like dragons. They were planting these odd crystals in different locations.” Anna looked at the crystal data plastered to his laptop screen, subconsciously gripping the one around her neck. “Those crystals grow on my planet...give it life and us our power and life...but these...look different…” she murmured. These crystals were a dark black with cyan veins coursing through them, very jagged as well. Bruce looked at her with concern, “What about the dragons?” 

“They had to be Acario, Hannibal, and Stevan. Brothers who...dethroned me and took over my kingdom...killed my last family...my entire...bloodline…” she murmured sadly and hung her head. Natasha took notice of this, “Do you know what they could be up to?” Bruce asked. “Bruce, enough!” Natasha said and came over to Anna. She placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay sweetie?” she inquired soothingly. Anna looked at Natasha, “I...I don’t want what happened to my home to happen to your home. I don’t...I don’t want what happened to my husband and son to happen to Tony and Felicity…” she said sadly. 

Tony listened, that was never going to happen, not as long as he lived and breathed. “Those assholes are not going to come near you or Fellie” Tony said sternly. Anna looked at Tony, “You...you won’t be able to protect me from them. I know I’m the reason they are here. You think your armor is going to protect you? It won’t….they’ll cut you open like a can opener!” 

Clint chortled. 

Tony stared at her, “I don’t let the things I love and care about just break apart.” 

Anna found herself turn away and bury her face in her hands. “They can take away my home. Take away my throne. They can take away my sentimental possessions and they can break my bones. Hell they could even kill me! But if they hurt you...there’s an anger inside me that I don’t want you to see..” she confessed to Tony. 

There came a rumble, the mansion shaking. “What is that?” Clint inquired. Anna looked around as the power suddenly went out. “What the hell was that?” Bruce asked. “Language!” Steve grumbled in the dark. “Hey dear?” Tony asked. 

“Yes?” Anna replied. 

“This wouldn’t happen to be a result of your friends, would it?” he inquired. 

“I wouldn’t dismiss it as an option…” she replied. 

The power suddenly kicked back on. “That was weird..” Clint murmured. Bruce clicked away on his laptop, “Uh...guys, problem” he said. He turned his laptop screen around to show downtown New York City, a large crystal emerged from the ground and it pulsated and radiated with a evil purplish black aura. “That’s not good..” Natasha said. “Can you control it?” Bruce inquired of Anna. 

The woman nodded and she headed for the door. 

“Wait!” Tony exclaimed, he reached for Anna but she avoided his grip. “She’s pregnant!” he grumbled in disapproval. “Tony, she is our only link to fix this” Steve said. Tony glared at Steve, “If my baby gets killed its on all of you” he spat. Tony followed Anna outside in a hurried rush. He rushed up next to her as she looked up at the sky, it was turning grey like it was going to storm. Tony looked up at the sky, “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“That crystal is going to cause a horrible storm if we let it continue to exist...we need to destroy it” she said. “I guess it's a good thing I brought the Mark V with me” he said. Anna looked at him, “Tony, I don’t want you to get hurt.” “And I don’t want you getting hurt, neither of you. So either I’m coming with you or you’re not going” he said. Anna sighed, “Fine…” she murmured. Tony went to his car and grabbed the suitcase inside, it was the Mark V. He had made it portable so he could transform in civilian areas. 

The other Avengers came out as Anna’s body morphed and she changed to dragon form. “Okay...now I believe in dragons…” Clint murmured. Tony’s armor engulfed his body and he looked at Anna. “Lead the way, babe” he said as his mask came down over his face. The dragoness spread her massive wings and she took to the sky. Tony started his thrusters up and he soared after her. 

Rocketing towards downtown the clouds grew darker. “We need to destroy that crystal” Anna said. Tony’s armor locked onto the crystal. “Think a couple missiles will do the trick?” 

“It's going to take more than that!” She called. 

The dragoness opened her mouth and a cyan light started to charge in the back of her throat before she spat a ball of light at the crystal and it struck it, shattering a piece. It hissed violently as Tony let his missiles fire. The crystal cracked slightly and hissed in anger. “Hit it again!” Anna roared. The other Avengers came rushing onto the scene. Hawkeye sent a explosive arrow flying at the crystal, it barely did any damage. The Hulk roared, picking up a car and throwing it at the crystal. As the car struck the crystal it split down the middle and hissed, leaking black, electricity coursed through the ground. “Get back!” Black Widow yelled. 

The dragoness watched the chaos unfold below, civilians running for cover. The dragoness growled lowly and looked at Tony who hovered in place, “Get clear!” she spat and she gained altitude. “Anna!” Tony yelled watching the white and cyan dragoness climb higher into the sky. “Get back!” Tony yelled to the other avengers. The dragoness looked down at the crystal before she opened her maw and something started to charge in the back of her throat. Tony squinted to see this, it was like a massive holy ball of light. “Take cover!” he yelled. The dragoness very suddenly spat the ball at the crystal and it rocketed towards the massive black crystal. Upon contact it caused the crystal to erupt into small fragments that rained down like snow. 

Tony landed and his face mask went up and he watched the black crystal pieces fall to the ground. The massive dragoness came back down to the ground and she approached the Avengers. “Well that was better than fireworks” Hawkeye said. Anna smiled as Tony came up to her and he petted her nose with a hand. “What was that?” Cap asked. “A crystal tainted with black magic. If it had continued to exist, it would have corrupted your weather patterns and caused storms to ravage your planet. It could have also summoned dark creatures” Anna explained. “Dark creatures, like demons?” Widow asked. The dragoness simply nodded in response. “Well...that would have been fun. Like an episode of Supernatural...except...minus the Winchesters” Widow laughed. 

Anna looked at where the massive crystal had been. “What’s wrong?” Tony inquired. “There have to be more...when there’s one...there’s usually more…” she murmured. “How many more?” Cap asked. Anna huffed, “It takes seven to work correctly...so if i had to guess, there are six more out there somewhere.” The dragoness walked past the Avengers and headed back towards the mansion. “Nice wife of yours Stark” Hawkeye said sarcastically. “Shut up Clint” he replied and followed after Anna. 

Meanwhile…

Acario, Hannibal, and Stevan were in a cave somewhere. They were discussing their plans when something came rushing in, panting heavily. A dragoness, she was pink, long, slender and she had a long fin covering the lenght of her back and the underside of her tail. She had a brown mane and long curved purple horns. She wore golden cuffs on her legs and rings on her tail fin. “Hannibal! Dearest!” she exclaimed. Hannibal turned to look at her. “Aruna, my beloved, what news do you bring?” he inquired. He got up and came over to her and nuzzled her affectionately. “Oh it’s terrible! Annabelle and those stupid Avengers destroyed one of our crystals!” she exclaimed worriedly. 

“Damn it all to hell!” Acario roared which made Stevan cower and hiccup. 

“Relax! This is but a minor setback…” Hannibal said. “How so? How is this minor!” Acario spat. “When that Stark child is born...well finally have a bargaining chip. Annabelle will have no choice but to meet our demands..as will Stark. Then when we get them both alone….haha…” he chuckled with a toothy grin. “Well let's just go rip it out of her!” Aruna spat. “HUSH!” Hannibal’s voice boomed and Aruna cowered. 

Hannibal sighed, “Hush my dear...my beloved. We must wait...patience is a virtue afterall. Everything will fall in place according to plan…”


	6. Clearwater Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get Anna's mind off the imminent threat that lingers. However, he struggles with a nightmare of a woman from his past. What does this nightmare mean and how will it affect his current relationship with Annabelle?

Tony and Anna found themselves at Stark Tower. The woman was sitting on the divan in Tony’s office as he tossed a stress ball up and down, catching it in his hands and he walked about. “So these crystals...anyway to track them?” he asked. Anna shook her head, rubbing her belly. “I can feel them but that’s about it…” she murmured. Tony watched her rub her belly and he stopped tossing the stress ball, putting it down on his desk and he came over and sat in front of Anna on the footrest, in front of the divan. He touched her round belly with his hands, working his fingers up under her shirt to touch her silk like skin. “Tony..” she scolded. 

“Do you think she would mind if we?” 

“Are you always a horndog?” 

“Heh, not all the time...but sexy women turn me on.” 

The woman shook her head as she found Tony straddle her person. Tony leaned into kiss her neck feverishly and sucked on it softly. He moaned loudly as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close to grind against him. Slowly pulling her top off and ripping of his shirt so he could feel her skin against his. He played with her body, happily grinning down at her beauty. 

She moaned when he sucked on her neck. She never got tired of the feeling of skin on skin. She looked into his eyes, her hands running across his chest. “Tony…I love you...do you remember that first time I slept with you?” She asked. Anna wanted Tony to just love her passionately, nothing rough, especially with her pregnancy. But part of her just enjoyed that tender moment before. 

Tony ran a hand through her hair, “oh, yeah. You were really rough with me.”

He grinned and kissed her again, breathing in her ear, “you want to be rough with me again?”

He moved he cradled her tightly, almost pinning her to the divan, “I’m all yours, sugar mama.”

Anna shook her head as he pinned her to the divan. “No...No Tony...I just want you love me like you loved me so passionately...I just want all the love you could ever give me..” she pulled him close to her and kissed his tenderly. Their skin and on skin, how that turned her on so much. Tony nuzzled his face against her and pulled off her pants with ease and then his. He had become a pro at getting sexy quickly. He grinded their hips together and felt himself getting harder in his shorts, but he was already hard. So he just throbbed for her. He slipped off her underwear and slipped off his, sliding into her and groaning.

The woman moaned into his mouth when he grinded against her and even more so when he slipped himself inside her. Her walls hugged his erection so tightly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes she passionately made out with him. She pulled him flat against her body, feeling his abs against her skin. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling his gentle thrusts as their hips rocked. 

Tony broke the kiss, “Why are you always so tight?” he moaned. 

“You forget I’m one hundred percent human…” she groaned back. 

Tony grunted with passion as their bodies rocked together. He moaned happily at feeling her squeeze him and he stroked her deep. Wanting to feel every inch of her, feel every bit of her warmth. He was...strangely happy. Anna was gonna give him kids. She was so warm and he couldn’t help but play with her body, kissing her breasts to draw a erotic moan from her throat. 

Anna breathed heavily as Tony continued his passionate, gentle and slow thrusts. He was so deep and that was how she wanted him. She broke their kiss and took one of his hands, placing it in her stomach. She took his head in her hands and touched foreheads with with, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. She could hear his heart beat, her heart beat, and the one of their small unborn child. Anna could hear the thoughts of the child, oddly this soon. A very subtle kick jabbed Tony’s palm as it rest on her stomach. “Daddy’s here…” she murmured and just breathed heavily with a moan as Tony continued his thrusts into her.

Tony felt the small kick, “this one is gonna be a fighter.”

He continued his slow thrusts. Almost unable to take how tight she was. As he thrust, he felt pressure building deep inside of him. Oh he loved her so much. He kissed her deeply and pulled her hips just a bit rougher against his. Moaning, louder and louder as he was getting closer. He loved her so much and wanted their bodies to be in unison. He kissed her chest and sped up just a little more for her. 

“A fighter like her Daddy…” she breathed and sucked his neck, leaving him with a hickey. She moaned when he traveled deeper inside her thrusting more roughly. She knew he was close and she wanted him. Another kick jabbing his palm from her stomach. “She’s talkative…” Anna rasped and claimed Tony’s mouth in a kiss. All Anna was hearing in her head was the baby repeatedly call for her Daddy. Anna didn’t blame her, Arianian babies bonded to their father’s almost instantly. 

“Fighter indeed,” he huffed as he his length twitched and he filled her with his seed. He grabbed her hips hard as his body went stiff and he yelled out. He collapsed on her luscious breasts and moaned for her. “Oh Anna….”

Anna cried out, screaming his name when he came inside her. She breathed heavily and lay back. She felt his head on her chest and she petted his hair. She moaned feeling the warmth he shared with her. “Tony dearest…” she murmured. He was jabbed in the abs by sharp kicks from her stomach. She smiled and sighed contently.

Tony felt the kid kicking, “geez, that one is gonna play soccer.”

He kissed her lovingly while petting her hair and smiling. He was so content with her in this moment. He loved her so much, “Yes, my sugar lumps?”

He kissed her neck playfully.

Anna found herself giggle. “She’s going to be strong like her Daddy…” she found herself caress his cheek. “I love you..so very much.” The woman shuddered when he kissed her neck playfully.  
Tony laid on his side next to her and propped up on his hand, “I don’t know how strong I am, but I’ll take the compliment.” He smirked at her and rubbed her belly softly, feeling the kicks, “feisty.”  
Anna smiled, “Don’t underestimate yourself, Tony...you’re the strongest man I know…” she murmured. She sighed happily when he rubbed her belly, “Feisty like you” she chortled. She sat up when he kissed her hard and she kissed him back. “There are many who would disagree with you,” Tony grinned at her touching her face gently. Was it wrong he was wary? Whenever things were going good, there seemed to be a downward spiral. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up into his eyes. “Tony...all that matters is what your family thinks of you. And I think...that you are an incredibly strong man...and the man I have proud to have as the father of my child.” She kissed him passionately. He smiled at her as she looked at him, after the kiss was over. Goddess incarnate. He wrapped an arm around her and looked down in her beautiful chocolate eyes. Kissing the scar that was over the right one tenderly. He winked, “Don’t butter up my ego too much, I might get full of myself again.” She smiled when he kissed her scar, “What if I like to butter up your ego?” she murmured and kissed his lips. She loved him so, and she could not be happier right now. She just wanted to enjoy the night with him because tomorrow it was back to work, most unfortunately. 

Tony held onto her fine ass, “it’s gonna be like toast?”

He smirked at her with a wink and held her tight. He was gonna enjoy tonight. Anna snorted, “Tony...your obnoxious humor...it amuses me…” she kissed him lovingly as he held her close to his frame. He eskimo kissed her moments later, but a feeling of sadness overcame him as he caressed her stomach. “What if I can’t protect you...or Fellie…” he murmured. Anna sighed and she cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. “Tony...I don’t need to know you’re perfect and neither does she...we just need to know that you care...you’ve protected me this long. I will always protect you too...both of you…” she murmured. 

_Sin City: One Year Ago_

_Tony always had a alcohol problem, combine that with gambling the playboy billionaire was a walking time bomb. The problem with Vegas was that there were far too many sexy women and far too many one night stands. But hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Tony had a thing for the blackjack table, and having money he really didn’t have to worry if he lost or not. No, the blackjack table was just another way for the playboy to get laid._

_“Another card sir?” the dealer at the table asked Tony. Tony took a sip of his scotch and he looked at the two cards he had under his hand, a jack and a seven. The odd were very much against him. His opponent had two tens, not to his knowledge. Tony tapped his fingers on the table as a woman overlooking a poker game turned her attention to the infamous Tony Stark. She watched him, with interest might it be noted._

_“Hit me” Tony only said._

_The woman had red hair with blonde highlights. Her amber eyes could pierce the soul like a blade. Her hair was wavy and it reached her mid back, she had fair white skin. She was wearing a grey-black button up dress shirt with the top button undone, showing some cleavage. She had black khakis on as well with black heels. They clicked across the ground as she came over to observe the game. She stood behind the already lingering crowd as the dealer put a card down in front of Tony. A four was presented and Tony’s opponent cussed and slammed his hand down on the table. “Well I say we have a winner! Twenty-one exact!” the dealer exclaimed._

_“Just plain talented…” Tony said and finished his scotch._

_The woman forced herself through the crowd and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. “Hmm, a lucky stud, aren’t ya tiger?” she cooed in his ear. Tony turned around on his stool and he looked at the young woman. “And what’s a little kitten like you doing here in Sin City, huh?” She smiled seductively and she pressed herself close to him, hands on his thighs. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips. “You wanna go get a drink? He inquired. She hummed, “I wouldn’t mind indulging a playboy like you Mr.Stark” she cooed. “It’s a date then” Tony said._

_One drink turned into three or four and they left and got into his car. They drove back to his hotel. Tony opened the door to his room, inviting her in. “So you’re a merc huh? You know, you haven’t even told me your name” he said. The woman smiled as she went over to the mirror in the room. She sighed, flipping her hair to expose her shoulders to Tony. “Shani….Shani Clearwater….but I’m more commonly known as the Crimson Wolf…” she murmured. “Oh yeah? Well Miss Clearwater…” he said moving close to her and he took her hips in his hands, “You wanna ride this playboy?” he inquired._

_The woman blushed, “I wouldn’t object to that…”_

_The room was filled with sex and heat, the typical Tony Stark. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the walls before cries of pleasure followed. As soon as it had started it was over. Tony lay asleep on his side, snoring. It was in that moment that the sun cast its rays through the window and he bolted awake. He looked around, Shani was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the empty spot in bed and found a folded piece of paper. He opened it to find something written:_

_“You were great, but I had to go. I hope to see you again- Shani”_

_Beneath that was red lipstick, she had kissed the paper. Tony was taken back, a girl he actually liked for once had up and left him, not the other way around._

Tony suddenly found himself bolt awake, he breathed heavily grasping his chest. He looked to his right to see Anna was fast asleep next to him. He shook his head, why did he dream of Shani? She was a long time ago, he didn’t love her, he loved Anna. He sighed and he draped an arm over the woman, they were still in his office on the divan. “Mmmn...Tony?” she murmured. She batted her eyes open before looking over her shoulder at him, “What’s wrong?” she inquired. The man was lost in thought as he stared down at the divan. 

“Anthony?” she asked again. 

Tony looked up into her eyes, “Yes?”’ 

“What’s wrong?” 

He smirked and pulled her close, “Oh nothing...just thinking about all the new projects I want to work on.” 

That was the biggest lie he ever told.


	7. The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's past comes back stalking him, with a need for revenge. Anna's worries skyrocket as this mysterious person from Tony's past sends shivers down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shani is my Marvel oc who is a mercenary who works for the highest bidder. Her father works for SHIELD. Her merc name will be revealed in the coming chapters >:3

Malibu: Tony Stark’s Mansion, morning. 

Tony was down in the lab as he normally was. He was working on his new facial recognition program, still. “JARVIS?” he asked as he rubbed his face with a hand, whilst holding his stylus in the other. “Yes sir? Would you like me the play your morning music?” he inquired. “I wouldn’t mind that, but is Anna awake yet?” JARVIS ran a scan of the mansion, “Miss Bloom is still in bed sir.” Tony wondered why she was still in bed, she was usually up long before him. He pushed away from his desk and he got up and headed upstairs. 

He came into the living area and he looked around, walking over to the table by the couch and he stared down. He picked up a small strip of paper. He smiled, it was him and Anna taking photos in a photo booth. He smiled, her smile was so contagious and he couldn’t help it. He stared at the fourth picture down, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek, he was blushing in the picture. Sure, they had eloped, but they never officially had a wedding. He scratched the back of his neck and put the picture back down on the table, he remembered that day, he had asked her to move in with him shortly after they had taken the photos. Now here she was pregnant with his child, they needed to tie the knot legally and officially. It was something he needed to talk to her about. He headed for their bedroom, why was she still asleep? 

Tony came in the bedroom to see the woman was curled up in the blankets, still sleeping. He came in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, leaning over and draping and arm over her. He searched for her face, hidden in the covers, and he kissed her cheek. “Anna, dear? Wake up” he murmured quietly in her ear. She moaned, “Anthony?” He chuckled, “You know, it's going on ten o’clock, you’re usually up before me.” Anna groaned and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Is it really?” she murmured and looked at the clock next to the bed. It was late, she had overslept. She sighed and cupped his cheek but suddenly winced and placed her hands on her bloated belly. “Never gives me a break...always kicking and rowdy…” she murmured. 

“Kid is a Stark, that’s how we are. High sexual drive and very rowdy.” 

Anna shook her head and she sighed contently, “What are you up to, dearest?” 

“Oh just working on that new facial recognition program.” 

Anna smiled and she pushed the covers off, moving from bed. “Do you want me to make you breakfast or do you want to go out?” he asked. “Whatever you would rather do, dear. I’m not picky, you know me.” Tony thought about it, going out would be nice. “I’ll take you somewhere real nice, we’ll make a day of it.” 

“You spoil me” Anna replied from the bathroom. 

Tony thought more about it, he came over to the bathroom door and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He furrowed his brows in some discomfort, biting the inside of his cheek. “Dear?” 

“Yes Anthony?” 

“You know I’ve been thinking...we just kind of eloped. We say we’re married but...we’re not legally bound by any means.” 

Anna was brushing her hair when she heard him talk. She stared at her reflection before she put the brush down on the vanity, “Go on…” she murmured in reply. She was waiting to hear what else he had to say. “Why don’t we just tie the knot?” he inquired. Anna was taken aback, he wanted an actual wedding? “Do you mean that?” she asked. Tony came in the bathroom, opening the door, “Of course I do.” The woman smiled over her shoulder at him and she moved to his person and hugged him. “Anthony..” she murmured happily. He wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her hair. She winced once more as the unborn baby kicked again. Tony placed a hand on her belly, and his palm was kicked roughly. “Oof, that one’s gonna play soccer.” It made Anna laugh and his palm was jabbed by kicks again, “Hey, settle down there, kid!” he said and chuckled. Anna smiled, “Well, let me get out of my pajamas and I’ll be ready to go out.” She kissed his cheek before shooing him out of the bathroom. 

Tony and Anna made the walk to breakfast, a nice little restaurant near the water. He opened the door for her and she smiled before walking inside. Tony took off his sunglasses as they stepped inside. He was wearing jeans, a nice blue t-shirt with shirt grey sleeves, and his black jacket. Anna was wearing her jeans and a nice long sleeved flannel top with ruffles, it was a light cyan color. They approached the hostess stand as Tony put his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. 

“Reservations, for Stark” he said. 

“Mr.Stark, right this way” the hostess said and led them towards the back of the restaurant. Anna looked at Tony, “You actually made reservations?” 

“Only the best for my girl” he said and placed a hand on her back and walked along with her. The hostess took them outside onto the patio and seated them, it was a nice view of the water. Tony pulled out Anna’s chair for her and she took a seat. He didn’t sit down, his phone went off. He pulled it out to look at it, “I hope you don’t mind, but Pepper is joining us” he said. Anna stared at him and blinked as he shoved his phone back in his pocket “Anthony...I thought it was just going to be the two of us…” 

“Trust me” he only said and adjusted his jacket before he walked back inside. 

He walked back inside and past the hostess stand, it was getting louder inside, the breakfast crowd coming in. Pepper Potts stood by the door wearing a white dress suit and in heels, as normal. The redhead’s hair was pulled back neatly and put up, also normal. Tony smiled, “Pepper” he said. Pepper shoved a small box into his hands and he nearly dropped it, fumbling. “I am not doing this for you again!” she spat and went to leave. Tony regained his composure and he watched her leave, “Thanks Pep!” he called with a sheepish smile and waved. He sighed afterwards and opened the small box, a beautiful ring inside with a shining diamond. Oh...he was good at picking out jewelry alright. 

He shoved the small box in his pocket and proceeded back outside to sit with Anna. “Where’s Pepper?” Anna asked. Tony took a seat, “She came by to tell me she had something come up...couldn’t join us.” 

Now why did she not believe that?   
Their waitress came out with two glasses of ice cold water with lemon in them. Anna smiled and she took her water as Tony looked at the list of alcohol on the table. “Hmm..you know I think I’d like a martini” he said. The waitress nodded and walked off. Anna looked at him with suspicion, “Anthony...what’s going on?” she inquired. He smiled and held her hands in his own, “Well..I was hoping to wait, but if you REALLY want to know what's going on.” Tony reached inside his pocket and he held out a box to Anna. The woman stared at it before she hesitantly took it. She opened the box and gasped. 

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked. 

Anna took the diamond ring out and she put it on her finger. She set the box down and admired it. She then looked at Tony. 

“Yes!” 

He smiled and he took her hands in his own and just got lost in her eyes. 

It was starting to be a pleasant day, but all good things come to an end. A woman sat outside at an adjacent table to theirs. “Well well well...Tony Stark, never would have thought the billionaire playboy would get hitched. Guess all good things come to an end...huh?” Tony grew white, he knew that voice. He looked to his left and saw a redheaded woman with blonde highlights wearing sunglasses. Anna turned her attention to the woman, “Who are you?” she asked. 

The woman put the menu she was holding down and she lowered her glasses and she smiled at Anna. she stood, wearing a black dress with red heels. “Shani Clearwater...mercenary and...Tony Stark’s ex.” Anna looked at Tony with a glare, why did his past have to haunt him? Tony grumbled, “You were not my ex! We had a one night stand...that was it.” Shani smiled, “Was it really Tony? You know...we did have three other encounters after that...and they were all filled with passion. Say..where’s that child support for our child?” 

“You didn’t have my child” he grumbled. 

“Catches me in a lie everytime…” Shani laughed. 

Anna glared at Shani, “If you don’t mind...we’re trying to have a nice breakfast..” 

Shani noticed Anna’s plump belly, “Ah...looks like you have a bun in the oven. About time you accidentally knocked someone up. With how many women you sleep with.” Tony was growing very frustrated, “Leave Shani” he demanded sternly. Shani shrugged and fixed her sunglasses on her face, “Very well, Mr.Stark...it was not a pleasure meeting your wife.” 

“Somebody forgot to take out the trash…” Anna murmured under her breath as Shani walked off. Anna looked at Tony, “When were you going to tell me about Shani?” she inquired. Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “Never, in all honesty...she’s one woman I would like to forget.” Anna took his hands in her’s, “Then let's just forget about her...focus on us...on our baby” she murmured. Tony smiled weakly and she smiled back warmly at him. As their waitress came back with drinks and to take their order, Shani was eavesdropping. Poking her head around the doorframe, she smiled wickedly. She found herself head towards the exit and out onto the street. Her phone rang and she answered. 

“I’ve found them, yes there’s a little Stark on the way. Don’t worry...it’s all going according to plan” she said and hung up the phone moments later. She smiled deviously, revenge on Tony Stark was all she ever wanted, making the egotistical bastard miserable was what she enjoyed doing. 

Anna and Tony were eating their breakfast and the woman felt uneasy. Tony ate his breakfast burrito and Anna ate her eggs. She glanced up at him, “Is Shani...dangerous?” 

Tony stopped eating and looked at her, “What?” 

Anna swallowed, “She...gave me a bad vibe. She also said she was a mercenary…” she murmured. Tony held one of Anna’s hands tightly, “She is nothing to be afraid of. She is just a very bitter woman who got mad that I called a relationship off before it got too serious. She won’t hurt you, I won’t allow it.” Anna sighed and she hung her head, “I don’t want to lose our baby.” 

“Nothing is going to happen to our baby.” 

Little did Tony know that Shani was something to worry about and that their baby was indeed in danger.


End file.
